Sonic the Hedgehog
' Sonic' is a blue hedgehog who is the mascot for the video game company known as SEGA. He can run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name. He is good friends with Winnie the Pooh and his friends. His arch enemy is Dr. Eggman, also known as Dr. Robotnik. His best friend is a two-tailed fox named Tails. Trivia *Sonic met Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh Meets Sonic the Hedgehog, where he battled Metal Sonic, his robot counterpart made by Dr. Eggman.﻿ *Sonic is an old friend of the Good Fairy, as she is the one who gave Sonic the gift of his trademark speed. *He has a cousin named Seichii the Hedgehog. *Sonic, along with Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow, will join Pooh and friends as one of the Emerald Seachers in Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. *Sonic, along with Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese, will be revealed to be an old friend of Kyle in The FT Squad's Adventures Series. *Sonic along with the others are good friends to Team Robot & will join them in Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *Sonic will make his first appearance in Weekenders and the Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return. * Sonic starts his own adventure series in Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts. Gallery Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom).png|Sonic (Sonic Boom) Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM).jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) latest-9.png|Super Sonic 12. Gold Data Squad Ranger.png|Sonic as the Gold Data Squad Ranger dark_sonic_by_mintenndo-d5qappa.png sir_sonic__knight_of_the_wind__and_excalibur_by_nibroc_rock-d9gk4lb.png sonic_the_werehog_render_by_nibroc_rock-d9f0zm1.png hyper_sonic__cobanermani456_request__by_finnakira-d8wo1vt.png darkspine_sonic_render__aura_alt__by_nibroc_rock-dadsvjv.png Vector icon sonic by nibroc rock-d8obg8n.png Vector icon super sonic set4 by nibroc rock-d9poqet.png Vector icon hyper sonic set4 by nibroc rock-d9por2k.png Vector icon dark sonic set4 by nibroc rock-d9por08.png Vector icon werehog sonic set4 by nibroc rock-d9por7i.png |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Disney characters Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Mario's allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Martial Artists Category:SEGA Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Speedsters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Jimmy Neutron's Adventures honorary members Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Singing characters Category:Sonic's Adventures Team Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Tigerman531) Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Sons Category:Love Interests Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Cameron33268110) Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lycanthropes Category:The Messiah Category:Comedians Category:Fighters Category:Martyr Category:Musicians Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Arrogant characters Category:Child Lovers Category:Life Savers Category:World Saver Category:Warriors Category:Feminists Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Time Travellers Category:Teleporters Category:Orphans Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Genius Category:Child Saver Category:Nature Lovers Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Tricksters Category:Rivals Category:Famous Heroes Category:Troublemakers Category:The Chosen One Category:Selfless Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Successful Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Big Good Category:Netural Good Category:Reality Warper Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Rescuers Category:Jumpers Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Exploring Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Partners in Training Category:Species Saver Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Racers Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Egomaniacs Category:Transformed Characters Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Adaptive Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Mentors Category:Good Darkness Category:Master of Disguise Category:Friend of a villain Category:Childhood Friends Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Billy2009 Team Members Category:Power Rangers Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Sonja's Adventures allies Category:Comics Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Sora's adventure team (X0209) Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Nephews Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Kids Category:Mario's Adventures team Category:Seven Guardians of Light